Un año de vida
by Cris Snape
Summary: A pesar de que es sólo un bebé, la jovencita Emily Cole ya siente que Thomas Ryddle no es como todos los demás. Escrita para el aniversaro de Potterfics.


**UN AÑO DE VIDA**

**Por Cris Snape**

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de la señora Rowling.

Después del médico, Emily Cole había sido la primera persona en sostener entre sus brazos al pequeño Thomas Ryddle. Ella había sido la encargara de darle su primer baño y la que lo había envuelto en una mantita azulada mientras, a sólo unos metros de distancia, Meropé Gaunt fallecía sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por ayudarla. La desdichada joven apenas había tenido tiempo de ver a su bebé antes de perder la vida. Emily se había sentido profundamente apenada porque era la primera vez en su corta vida que presenciaba una tragedia de aquella magnitud, pero no había dejado que la lástima dominara sus acciones. A pesar de su juventud, Emily Cole se había repuesto de forma inmediata y había decidido hacerse cargo del recién nacido. Su madre había querido que lo llamaran Thomas Ryddle y Emily no puso reparos a la hora de cumplir con su última voluntad.

Al principio, no había encontrado nada extraño en el bebé. Era una criatura pequeña y algo flaca y un tanto débil de salud. Todo ello resultaba de lo más normal teniendo en cuenta que su madre había sido una mujer de aspecto enfermizo y escasa fuerza de voluntad. El bebé poseía una espesa mata de pelo negro y unos dedos larguiruchos. Era tan tranquilo que nunca lloraba. Emily agradecía enormemente esto último porque desde que entrara a trabajar en aquel orfanato había tenido que ocuparse de muchísimos niños que armaban un escándalo por menos de nada, pero Thomas parecía distinto a todos ellos.

El hecho de que fuera tan silencioso podría haberse considerado como una bendición al principio, pero después se convirtió en un problema porque Thomas no lloraba nunca. Ni cuando tenía hambre, sueño, el pañal sucio o alguna clase de malestar. Tampoco se reía. Nunca. Simplemente permanecía tumbado, con los ojos abiertos y sin hacer nada. Aunque al principio Emily creyó que Thomas era un niño normal, no tardó en encontrarlo un tanto perturbador. Indiscutiblemente esa criatura no era como los demás y ya podía adivinarse que causaría algunos problemas en el futuro. De hecho, ya los estaba causando.

Emily, que durante algunas semanas había estado encantada de cuidar a un bebé tan bueno, pronto solicitó que fueran otras las que se ocuparan del pequeño Thomas. Se sentía estúpida por el mero hecho de pensarlo, pero no le gustaba cómo la miraba aquel bebé. Aquel niño no despertaba ternura. Emily había perdido las ganas de abrazarle y hacerle carantoñas porque el niño le parecía demasiado _raro._ Y ni siquiera tenía un año de vida.

Después de mucho insistir, Emily consiguió librarse de él. Durante meses estuvo al cargo de un grupo de revoltosos niños de siete y ocho años que la volvían loca y la hacían sentir auténtica pasión por su trabajo. Eso era lo que le gustaba hacer, vigilar a niños que reían, jugaban y gritaban, que se quejaban porque no querían verduras y que lloraban si se caían y se desollaban la piel de las rodillas. Eso sí era vida, y no tener que luchar para dormir a un niño que te miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y que nunca, jamás y bajo ningún concepto esbozaba aunque fuera una minúscula sonrisa.

Emily dejó de sentirse estúpida cuando las cuidadoras empezaron a decir que el pequeño Thomas Ryddle era un bebé extraño y que las incomodaba. Poco a poco el tema fue la comidilla del orfanato y eran pocos los que estaban dispuestos a acercarse a la criatura. Al final, Emily volvió a estar a su cargo. No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero no era muy cristiano dejar a un niño tan pequeño solo. ¿Cierto?

Intentó auto convencerse de que todo lo relacionado con Thomas era producto de su imaginación, pero cuando llegó el primer cumpleaños de la criatura se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado equivocada. Había algo en ese bebé que era muy extraño. Algo que rozaba lo terrorífico.

El director del orfanato tenía por costumbre celebrar una pequeña fiesta cada vez que un niño cumplía años. No importaba lo pequeño, travieso o mal estudiante que fuera. Todos sus niños tenían una tarta de cumpleaños y un pequeño obsequio en forma de juguete. Y Thomas Ryddle no iba a ser menos.

El director del orfanato pensaba que todos los rumores que corrían respecto a aquel niño eran infundados. Estaba harto de que las cuidadoras se negaran a encargarse de él alegando que era un niño extraño e incluso había llegado a amenazar con el despido. Emily Cole no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber si cumpliría con su palabra, pero por si las moscas no quería provocarlo. Ella misma se había encargado de adecentar al pequeño Ryddle para su fiesta especial. El niño ya balbuceaba algunas palabras y estaba aprendido a caminar. Parecía ser bastante listo y Emily lamentaba que resultara tan terriblemente antipático.

Aquel día no pudo evitar acordarse de la desdichada Meropé Gaunt. Se preguntó si Thomas hubiera sido un bebé más normal de haber conservado a su madre y se obligó a desechar esos pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza. Era el cumpleaños de Thomas, nada de reflexiones en medio de su día especial.

Después de lavar y vestir al niño, Emily lo llevó al comedor en el que se celebraría la fiesta. El resto de niños estaban muy emocionados y resultaban más ruidosos que nunca. Con la sonrisa bailándole en los labios, Emily acercó a Thomas a su tarta y entre todos empezaron a cantarle el _"Cumpleaños Feliz"._

No pudieron terminar la canción. Thomas parecía haberse asustado con tanto ruido y, por primera desde que Emily pudiera recordar, el bebé lloró. Lo hizo alto y fuerte, acallando al resto de niños y expresando con gran vigor su descontento ante aquella situación. Emily casi se alegró de que el pequeño fuera capaz de hacer algo tan normal como tener un berrinche, pero justo entonces ocurrió un acontecimiento inexplicable: la tarta de cumpleaños empezó a arder con virulencia.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de sacar a los niños del comedor antes de que las llamas alcanzaran el techo. Emily no se explicaba cómo era posible que algo así estuviera pasando, pero cuando miró al pequeño Thomas y vio aquella sonrisa en su rostro supo que la criatura había tenido algo que ver. Ignoraba de qué forma, pero cuando el bebé soltó la primera carcajada de su vida, Emily se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no era alguien de fiar. Era un bebé de sólo un año de vida, pero Emily podía sentir el mal latiendo inclemente en su interior.

La joven se estremeció y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Thomas Ryddle desapareciera de sus vidas. Se lamentó porque hubiera tenido que nacer precisamente en aquel orfanato y se dijo que nunca le quitaría ojo de encima. Por lo que pudiera pasar.

Horas después, cuando lograron apagar el incendio y los niños se marcharon a sus habitaciones sin haber podido disfrutar de una buena fiesta y sin cenar, Thomas Ryddle se acurrucó en brazos de su cuidadora y decidió que era hora de dormir. Había sido un cumpleaños cuanto menos interesante.

**FIN**


End file.
